


Taboo

by chaos_angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Jealousy, Lemon, Lust, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_angel/pseuds/chaos_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taboo sexual/lemon between a female Naruto Uzumaki and her teacher/mentor Jiraiya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

She could hear the moans coming from the room next to her she had peeked in earlier to see the pervy Sage on top of a woman as he thrust his member deep within her and it only made her hot and bothered but even more so a little mad at the perv here he was suppose to be training her and paying attention to her but he was really only playing with women and sleeping with them.  
Ero-sennin no baka (stupid perverted sage) thought Naruto  
The next day found Naruto avoiding her perverted Sensei and if that was impossible then he was ignored  
“Naru?” asked Jiraiya using her nickname later that night when they were having dinner together in the room that connected their bedrooms  
Naruto snorted and turned away  
“Hey what’s gotten into you? Is it that time of the month?” asked Jiraiya as Naruto’s fierce eyes met his angrily as they filled with tears  
“BAKA BAKA BAKA! ERO-SENNIN NO BAKA!” (stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid perverted sage) yelled Naruto before she stomped out of the room so that she could hide in the bath  
Jiraiya watched her stomp away angrily as he sighed  
She was such a strange thing, a beautiful vixen that made Jiraiya want to make her his but he was nothing but an old man who wanted nothing but the best for the beauty  
Jiraiya got up and began going to his room but stopped as he looked at her still open door peeking in he saw that she was gone but had forgotten her robe  
She can’t come back in only her towel thought Jiraiya as a picture of a fresh out of the bath Naruto popped into his mind her skin wet with moisture, her cheeks red from the steam and how much of those breasts he would be able to see with only a flimsy piece of towel holding it from view  
Shaking his head and sighing he looked to the clock to see it was getting quite late and he didn’t want something to happen to her   
Grabbing her robe he began to go into the hot springs   
Looking around he saw no one around but he did hear whispered moaning  
“mmmm Jiraiya” he heard which peeked his interest looking once more each way  
Jiraiya entered the woman’s bath after leaving the cleaning sign outside to ward away intruders  
Following the soft moans he looked to find a shadowy figure in the clouds of steam her back arched as she pleasured herself as she called out his name over and over until she came panting  
Jiraiya stepped closer mesmerized only to accidentally knock over her bathing things effectively making her spring up scared  
“Ero” began Naruto as her eyes widened   
Before anything more could be said Jiraiya quickly closed the gap between them and kissed the blonde blue eyed vixen soundly silencing anything else she could have said as he tried to show her with his mouth how much he wanted her consequences be damned he needed to taste her  
Breaking for air Naruto looked into the black eyes of her teacher and mentor to see the lust that filled them the ones she so desired to be directed at her and no one else  
Feeling hands on her naked flesh made her shiver with pleasure and desire as she pressed her breasts firmly into his clothed chest as Jiraiya’s member began to harden and push into her making her knees go weak  
“Naru?” began Jiraiya as Naruto began to undress Jiraiya  
Jiraiya gently took hold of her hands as a sliver of morality took hold and brought it together in front of them as he looked into her beautiful intense azure eyes that was colored with a smoky lust filled desire that made Jiraiya want her even more as his member throbbed in almost visible pain but he steeled himself as he silently asked her if she was sure  
“Please” begged Naruto simply trying to convey to the man how much she desired him to take her to fill her up to claim her  
With that simple word Jiraiya's unbridled lust broke free of his feeble hold as his mouth found Naruto's once more as he kissed her roughly   
Jiraiya went down onto his knees bringing Naruto down with him as their lips never once stopped enjoying each others' taste  
Lying Naruto down Jiraiya finally let Naruto’s lips go with reluctance as his mouth then traveled over to her already hard nipples   
Licking her right nipple lightly he smirked and gave a laugh at her reaction it was so cute he wanted to see her squirm more. He wanted to be the cause of her moans and squirming   
Licking her once more he lightly blew on the nub watching this time as her back arched as a mewing like moan came from the fox like girl  
“Jiraiya” moaned Naruto once more as this time Jiraiya took the nub into his mouth and gave it a light suck as he lightly bit down pulling her nipple with his teeth making the young teen arch her back even more as Jiraiya continued to alternate between sucking biting and tugging at the nub as he massaged and played with her other nipple  
Switching after a few more minutes Jiraiya couldn’t help but to let his hands begin to trail farther south as they trailed over her stomach and her wide hips as he scratched at them with his nails as he continued to play with her left breast nipple leaving now red marks all down her hips and legs until he reached her thighs where he squeezed them roughly and pulled her legs open letting her pussy feel the cool night air as she shivered once more   
“Jiraiya” moaned Naruto as his fingers began to lightly trail up and down her slit teasing her pussy lips before he plunged one finger as deep as he could into her wet pussy he continued to slowly move his finger as Naruto twitched beneath his watchful eyes  
Naruto’s fingers trapped themselves in Jiraiya’s hair as she moaned and panted his name  
“You're so tight Naru” Commented Jiraiya as he licked at dry lips “those small fingers of yours don’t fill you up like mine do huh?” asked Jiraiya as he felt her walls clamp down hard on his sole finger while the scent of her milky cum wafted up to his nose making his mouth water more  
Jiraiya added another finger making Naruto cry out as he found his mouth between her legs as he closed his eyes and continued his pleasuring of Naruto with his fingers while he took in her smell   
“Jiraiya” moaned Naruto again as he gave her a teasing lick, taste testing her juices  
“Naru you taste delicious” spoke Jiraiya as he found himself licking at her clit as his fingers continued to slide in and out of her tight lips as he slid in a third finger easing them in and out of her pussy lips slowly making her moan in pleasure  
“More please Jiraiya please faster” begged Naruto as Jiraiya continued his exploration   
A few moments later Naruto’s legs clamped down on Jiraiya’s head as her fingers clutched tightly his hair as she moaned loudly coming into his awaiting mouth.  
Jiraiya greedily lapped up all of Naruto’s juices as she lye there panting fingers still tangled into his hair  
Damn her cum tastes good thought Jiraiya as he licked his lips already missing her taste   
Looking up to her red tinted face from between her legs Jiraiya marveled at her beauty as he quickly stood and grabbed her now discarded yukata as he covered her and lifted her up  
“My bath things” mumbled Naruto in light protest as Jiraiya growled in this throat   
“I’ll buy you new ones love” mumbled Jiraiya as he made his way back to their room quickly needing a more private place to continue their activities   
“I want to make love to you in our rooms I want to pleasure you all night” growled out Jiraiya huskily at the thoughts going though his head as he finally got back to their room and roughly placed her on the floor of their conjoined rooms and quickly began to pleasure her once more with his mouth he needed more of her sweet nectar how good she tasted  
Jiraiya worked her pussy using only his tongue and mouth this time as his pleasure grew with every twitch, and moan she gave out   
Kami he could almost live off her flavor thought Jiraiya  
He loved that her small and slender fingers tangled into his hair as he pleasured her sex with his mouth. As her sweet nectar coated his tongue making his need for her more urgent as she came again somewhat sedating his growing sexual hunger with her sweet juices.  
Just as Jiraiya was going to come up to undress he found himself on his back with a young naked blonde kunoichi on top without another word Naruto kissed Jiraiya tasting herself on his lips as their tongues fought for dominance   
“I’m so hot Jiraiya" moaned Naruto trying to press onto him her ever growing need as she hurriedly tried to help Jiraiya to undress  
Jiraiya growled at her declaration his sexual hunger growing as he flipped her onto her back once more  
Naruto opened her mouth only for Jiraiya to cover it in hot passionate kisses the one he always dreamed of giving to the sweet adolescent that would share his bed tonight and hopefully the many lonely nights ahead  
"Jiraiya" moaned Naruto as Jiraiya quickly positioned himself to her slick heat  
"Jiraiya" spoke Naruto as she moved her body away from him as she looked at him and blushed a deep red and mumbled something that made Jiraiya blink a few times as his sex driven brain tried to make sense of the words  
Jiraiya shook his head and laughed making a bit as his brain finally registered her words  
Naruto blushed harder as she went to move in total embarrassment Jiraiya grabbed her tightly and placed her back onto the floor as he kissed her gently  
"I'll be gentle don't worry love I was only laughing cause I think it's impossible your still a virgin when I've wanted you for so long" confessed Jiraiya as he began to slide his still hard as rock member into her tight slick hole   
Naruto wiggled as she groaned as he began to slide his member into her he stopped a little ways in as he leaned down and captured her lips before fully thrusting himself into her making her stiffen as her eyes widened and she began to scream a little from the pain  
Jiraiya kept kissing her swallowing her screams as he massaged her breasts trying to ease the pain and divert her attention by pleasuring else where on her body Jiraiya stayed still as he waited patiently for his young lover to adjust to him   
When she finally whimpered and bucked against him he took it as a hint to start pleasuring her  
removing his mouth from hers now he began to kiss her chest and neck as he slowly pulled himself out and slid himself in painstakingly slowly  
“Jiraiya” moaned Naruto as Jiraiya tried to ignore how much her voice turned him on  
If he wasn't careful he'd take her like an animal and hurt her in the process he didn't want that for her first time he wanted it to be something she'd always remember something he hoped would make her want to return to his bed soon or rather never leave his bed at all  
So he bit his lip wanting to make sweet slow love to her for her first time  
“Jiraiya” moaned Naruto again impatiently as she bucked her hips more making him groan  
“Naru if you don't stop that I won't be able to take you slow” warned Jiraiya trying to hold back as he saw something flash across her face as she quickly placed her hands on his chest and rolled them over again so she was on top  
“I want more Jiraiya” growled Naruto demanding as she quickly slid him back into her heat with another moan as she sat up   
Jiraiya growled with lust as he slid further into her tight slick pussy his hands went to her hips as he held them trying to thrust further into her every time she came down on him trying to grind on her further meeting her thrust for thrust as he enjoyed each and every moan that left her sweet mouth as her slick heat engulfed his still hard as rock member both Naruto and Jiraiya began to growl in pleasure as they began to move as one faster and harder hoping to gain more of the continuous pleasure   
“I'm coming” moaned Naruto as she began to bite her lip in anticipation of her coming orgasm as Jiraiya held onto her creamy tensed thighs digging his nails into her tender flesh as his mouth watered at his soon to be sweet release  
“Naruto” moaned Jiraiya loud as he gave one last thrust into her releasing his hot seed into her awaiting snatch as her back arched and she too came  
Falling onto Jiraiya's rapidly rising and falling chest as they both began to catch their breath she could already feel the cool air lick her heat and sweat covered skin.  
Naruto closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat she began to feel drowsy their fleeting moment coming to an end  
She had finally had her moment with the perverted sage and how she had loved every single second of it her mouth salivating from the very thought of their previous actions  
Now all she could wonder as his member finally softened and slipped out of her releasing all of their combined juices from her throbbing pussy lips was how soon could she get him to do it again before exhaustion took her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Leave a comment and let me know how it was maybe I'll add more or write up some new femNaruto ones


End file.
